Drago Malefoy et l'enfant solitaire
by NameeKo
Summary: Drago Malefoy est un personnage mal-aimé dès les premiers chapitres d'Harry Potter. Mais que pensait donc cet enfant de 11 ans pour se mettre à dos une communauté entière en quelques pages (pour ne rattraper sa réputation que de nombreux livres plus tard)? Et si il n'avait jamais été que cet enfant seul que l'on entrevoit dans l'Ordre du Phénix?


Père a proposé de nous escorter, mère et moi, pendant nos courses de rentrée, chemin de Traverse. J'ai du sourire un peu trop quand il nous l'a annoncé, parce qu'il s'est renfrogné et ne m'a plus regardé jusqu'à notre départ. Mère m'a fait signe que ce n'était pas de ma faute en me serrant doucement l'épaule, mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy, je pense. Nous sommes arrivés à la boutique de robe. Je vais...Je vais vraiment être un sorcier maintenant. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment réalisé jusque là, mais ce seront mes robes. Les miennes, et pas les poussiéreuses qui traînent dans le manoir familial. Quand père n'est pas là, je demande à Dobby de me les apporter. J'ai fouillé toutes les pièces mais n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus seul, alors que l'elfe à l'air de les faire sortir du néant.

Les miennes.

Il y a plein d'enfants comme moi dans le magasin. Je suis heureux, je n'en ai jamais vu autant je pense. Le manoir n'est pas souvent visité, et moins souvent encore par d'autres personnes que les adultes renfrognés de ma famille. Heureusement que mère est là. Madame Guipure est en train d'en habiller un qui a l'air aussi heureux que moi, les autres ont l'air plus stressés. Il est presque aussi pâle que moi (c'est rare, même dans ma famille), et a des cheveux foncés mal peignés. Il a l'air un peu dégingandé mais derrière ses lunettes, il a les yeux qui brillent comme les miens.

-Salut, je lui dis. Tu vas à Poudlard ?

Quel idiot je fais, où est-ce qu'il irait d'autre ? Il ne ferait pas ses emplettes ici pour aller à Durmstrang où dans cette autre école française. J'ai envie de me gifler.

-Oui.

Il a répondu ! Je sens ma langue s'emballer malgré moi.

\- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allées me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue.

J'aurais tellement voulue aller avec elle...mais père a dit de nous presser, il n'aime pas la foule.

-Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course (Père aime tant le Quidditch, j'espère que ça le déridera) Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balais. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce dans le collège.

Comme ça je pourrais peut-être passer les tests de sélection pour le quidditch plus tôt ! Mère s'inquiétera certainement un peu, mais Père serait fier, j'en suis certain.

Ah, le visage du garçon s'est fermé. Il ne m'écoute plus...Quel imbécile je fais, et tes manière Malefoy ? Intéresse-toi à tes interlocuteurs !

-Et toi, tu as un balai ?

-Non.

Glacial. Je l'ai vexé ?

-Tu joues au Quidditch ?

-Non.

Il n'est peut-être pas très bavard… ?

-Moi oui, mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe, je poursuis. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

-Aucune idée.

J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Il regarde ailleurs, comme si il voulait parler à quelqu'un d'autre ou aller ailleurs.

-En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place, je continue, désespéré. Mais moi je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été.

Sauf la cousine Nymphadora. Franchement.

-Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerai m'en aller tout de suite.

Et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez moi.

-Mmm…

Il s'ennuie. Je l'ennuie. Il me trouve ennuyant. Mon premier ami et il me trouve ennuyant. Vite. Quelque chose. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme !

-C'est Hagrid. Il travaille à Poudlard.

Ah, il s'est détendu ! Hagrid alors. Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que disait Père déjà ?

-J'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?

-Il est garde-chasse.

-C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parce de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaie de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.

C'est le genre de chose que Père raconte quand il est de bonne humeur. Ca nous fait rire tous les deux, un grand homme pataud, faire des bêtises d'enfant en bas âge à cause de l'alcool. Maintenant que je le vois, c'est encore plus drôle parce que j'ai une image plus nette de la scène. Mais il n'a pas l'air méchant, c'est curieux.

-Moi je le trouve très intelligent.

Glacial, de nouveau.

Il doit plaisanter. Gentil, pourquoi pas mais. Attentionné. Il a des airs de gros ours. Mais intelligent ? Il se soûle dans une cabane et met le feu à son lit.

-Vraiment ?

Là je ricane franchement. Puis je réalise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ?

-Ils sont morts.

Quel idiot. Mais quel abruti. Je suis mortifié. Bon, surtout ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. La moindre des politesse serait d'être bref sur le sujet, ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont on a envie de parler avec un inconnu.

-Oh, désolé.

Trop sec, idiot. Rattrape-toi.

-Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?

-Ils étaient sorcier, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

Ah, des sangs-purs. Comme dans ma famille. Je vais essayer de le flatter un peu, c'est le genre d'histoires où je m'y connais. Enfin, un peu mieux qu'en condoléances.

-à mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ?

Surtout quand on s'y est préparé toute sa vie. Qu'on y a été préparé toute sa vie, même.

-Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus de vieilles familles de sorciers.

Comme nous, tu vois ?

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Et voilà, c'est fait mon petit.

Madame Guipure nous a interrompus avant qu'il réponde. Tu parles de manières. Père m'aurait écorché vif pour un tel manque d'éducation. Et lui qui ne répond pas non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne comprend pas. Il ne m'a pas entendu ?

Il est pressé ?

...Il veut juste s'éloigner de moi ?

-Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard.

C'était une question. Comme un rendez-vous, je ne sais pas. Je me sens un peu blessé. A travers la vitre, je vois le grand bonhomme hirsute lui tendre une glace et partir avec lui.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Non. Il est sorcier, fils de sorcier et je suis sûr que dans le fond il aime le quidditch. Il sera à Poudlard. On jouera peut-être ensemble ?

Et la prochaine fois, je parlerai plus fort.


End file.
